


I wouldn't do this if I didn't care

by Parasitikos



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasitikos/pseuds/Parasitikos
Summary: Covenant has a tendency to be self deprecating and Reliquary wants him to learn that he does the things he does because he loves him
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 12





	I wouldn't do this if I didn't care

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is largely unedited and done on my phone. I'm still learning to write porn 🙏

"Just stop talking already." Reliquary huffed as he shoved Covenant onto the bed. Covenant tried to protest, but Reliquary talked right over him, "You just go and go and go with that bullshit." He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him sitting before getting on his knees and to fight with his belt. "I'm so sick of hearing your self deprecating nonsense." He worked Covenant's pants open with little resistance. "Talking about how you don't deserve this. Don't deserve me. As if that has anything to do with it."

"Yeah, you're just doing this because you think you—" The remaining words died in Covenant's mouth, tumbling out as a mangled corpse of gibberish as Reliquary grabbed his cock and gave him a fierce, arc filled pump.

"Yeah, okay, shut the fuck up." He quipped, "I'm doing this because I want to and you know that. I'm here because I want to be." Covenant opened his mouth, then closed it again. He couldn't find the words to retort, to defend his position however harmful it was to him. And they both knew he wanted this. The affection, the adoration, the validation. 

And who wouldn't delight in seeing "The Hero" on his knees for them?

Testing, Reliquary pushed Covenant's legs apart and was met with no resistance. His hesitation gone, he placed a kiss at the crown of Covenant's cock and then devoured him in one go, with a hunger that had Covenant bucking against him in the first go. On the way down, his cock bumped the roof of his mouth, slid across its soft silicone, then settled with the tip nearly just grazing the back of his throat. It was a good thing he didn't have a gag reflex. Not that it would've stopped him. As he pulled back, he pressed his tongue against the bottom. It made him happy, the shiver that ran down Covenant's spine, but it turned to agitation when he looked up at him. Covenant wasn't even looking at him. Had his hands balled into fistfuls of sheets and his eyes squeezed shut, like he was still trying to avoid that this was happening. "Look at me." He said. Covenant only half obeyed, looking past him instead. "No, that doesn't count. /Look/ at me. Watch me." With the reluctance of a child in trouble Covenant brought his eyes from the wall to Reliquary's face and it wasn't until he maintained it that he slowly took his cock in his mouth again. He stared up at him for the first few bobs to ensure he was still watching, then he focused on his work, on the feeling of him in his mouth. The soft silicone, and the warmth he wasn't sure came from an internal heating system or solar light roiling in the pit of his gut, the gentle ridges along its length. Reliquary ran his tongue along those ridges for as much his own pleasure as Covenant's. He coaxed a litany of moans and gasps from him, relished in the way his hips rolled against him when he gave a kiss of arc light each time he met his base.

The tension mounted in Covenant's thighs, and the weight of his eyes on Reliquary left, and at that moment he pulled off entirely. Covenant whined, loud and pleading. "Reliquary. Reliquary, please. Don't toy with me like this." But Reliquary ignored him to admire his work: Covenant's pleading eyes, legs spread as far as they could, dick glistening and twitching, left just at the edge. His face was hazy with pleasure, but it was quickly clearing with his mounting frustration. When Reliquary made no move to continue, he reached down to finish the job himself, but Reliquary smacked his hand away. 

"Be patient and watch." Reliquary pulled his legs out from under him and removed his pants. Covenant whined a protest, but he trailed off at the sight of Reliquary, hard and aching. His eyes followed, quiet and obedient now, as Reliquary saddled back up to him, this time turned so he leaned against his thigh with his legs stretched against Covenant's other leg. Above him, Covenant couldn't quite decide where to look and his focus darted between the sight of Reliquary stroking himself and of him running arc-filled kisses across the side of his cock. Rel guided his attention down and made a show of his own masturbation. Covenant became so entranced that he half forgot where Reliquary's mouth was. 

Slowly, Reliquary took his length into his mouth again, and Covenant shuddered a moan, his eyes fluttering shut. It didn't take long for Reliquary to bring him back to where he'd left him before, knotting tension in his thighs, quivering moans, the rising heat of his cock on his tongue. Covenant placed a hand on the back of his head, and when he was allowed this he pushed him down, down, down. And when Reliquary pulled back to the tip, Covenant was quick to chase him with a thrust, his hand ensuring that Reliquary met him halfway. While Covenant was doing most of the work himself, Reliquary worked now on matching the face-fucking with his own pleasure. He palmed himself fiercely as Covenant's moans caught in his throat and his hips ground against his face. He erupted in his mouth, filling his face faster than he could swallow, cum oozing out the gaps of his face. He came into his hand a moment later, but continued to work himself as he swallowed around Covenant's cock, taking down every drop he could, then lazily licked him clean. They were both half hard again by the end of it.

Covenant looked down at him apologetically and all the frustration Reliquary just worked out wad quickly returning in force. Maybe he needed to be taught another lesson.


End file.
